warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brass Skull
The Brass Skull contains the essence of the Daemon Xathrodox. Although it is not capable of movement or direct action within its prison, Xathrodox is intelligent and aware. It senses from the adventurers’ minds that they intend to take it back to Middenheim, and since it knows nothing of Liebnitz’ plan it will do everything it can to prevent this from happening. Two hundred years ago, the skull was the treasured possession of a Champion of Khorne named Kazron Gorespite, who came south with the hordes of Chaos and fell in battle against the forces of Magnus the Pious. Its followers buried it in a tomb deep in the Drakwald, along with the brass skull and its other possessions. The tomb has since become a shrine to the local Beastmen; drawn by the aura of the imprisoned Daemon, they raised a Herdstone over the tomb. If anyone is so foolish as to try wearing the skull as an amulet, they gain a frenzy and resistance against magic. However, every day the person wears the skull, he or she must have sufficient willpower, else be subject to the Host of Fiends disorder for that day. Only the aspect of Khorne is ever shown. The character gains more insanity for each day the disorder manifests. Of course, Father Odo will be bitterly opposed to anyone putting the thing on! The adventurers should be aware from the start that the skull is evil and powerful. Wise people will be suspicious of anything found in a Chaos champion’s tomb. *'The Weight of Ages:' The skull is disproportionately heavy for its size and materials. The scientifically inclined may discern that the object is hollow, and seems to contain some sort of fluid. Any attempts to open the skull fail. *'Trick of the Light:' Particularly observant people notice that the shadow cast by the skull is of the wrong size and shape. It seems too big, too black, and sometimes moves of its own accord. Celestial wizards in particular will be upset by this. *'Blood Hunger:' After combat, or any time blood has been spilled, nearby people may notice that pools and drops of blood seem to be running the wrong way, towards the skull, as if it were calling to the blood. If blood reaches the skull, it begins to grown warm and look damnably…satisfied. If they are foolish enough to experiment by purposely dropping more blood on the skull, describe shadows growing bigger, the skull heating, and something moving inside it. *'Dark Runes:' Anyone who tries to read the runes is unable to decipher them. That night he has horrific dreams and awakes with bloody tears in his eyes. For the rest of the day, every time the character blinks or closes his eyes, he sees the runes, burnt into his retina. *'Somethings Spooked the Horses:' Animals hate and fear the skull. *'Get Back in Your Box:' When adventurers wake up, it may be out of its container, seemingly watching them sleep. Every time they pack it away, it seems to escape, falling out as they ride along, turning up in their hands when they try to rummage for something else. It may pick a “favorite” or it may be like this with all the group. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Ashes of Middenheim ** : pg. 44 ** : pg. 48 Category:Khorne Category:Daemon Armoury Category:B Category:S